The Kingdom of Zeb
by BellOfTheBall22
Summary: Isabella Swan is a middle class citizen on planet Zeb. She has absolutely nothing in common with the King, except that she's having his baby! A bitter king, a stubborn woman, and a potential heir that will bring these two closer together or tear them apart. AH/AU/OOC
1. prologue

**AN: Hello, welcome to my new story! I'm bouncing off the walls with excitement to write this. lol It's going to be different than most Bella and Edward stories because it's a mixture between medieval times but in the future. I know that sounds weird, but in my mind it will work out. Haha Anyway, please just give it a chance and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

** The Kingdom of Zeb **

** Prologue:**

It is the year 4040 on planet Zeb and the current King is Edward Masen. On planet Zeb, a deadly disease fills the air. This disease kills women who have become pregnant the traditional way. As a result of this deadly disease, a highly advanced machine, GENETICS X, has been built that is able to give life. With one scan, and a hefty price of 80,000 lops, (the currency on planet Zeb) a woman can become pregnant. If a couple decides to have a baby, the machine will take a sample of the man's DNA and the other necessary genes that will be used to impregnate the man's wife or girlfriend. If a woman is single, she is allowed to use the machine, but she will not know who the father is. Generally, only middle and upper classes use GENETICS X due to the high cost. The middle and  
upper classes are also able to receive an operation that will prevent pregnancy the traditional way, but again, only if they have the necessary funds to pay for it.

King Edward Masen is a bitter and callous man due to the events that caused his unborn child's death. He is a powerful and fierce king that puts fear into even the most courageous of men. Edward dislikes anyone who is beneath him in rank or stature, and he especially loathes the lower class. Someone from within the kingdom has stolen a sample of the King's genetics and DNA, and sold it on the black market. The king's DNA ends up inside a public GENETICS X. What will happen when a young, middle class woman becomes pregnant with the King's potential heir? How will the temperamental King react?

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for chapter one! Please tell me what you think. Would you be interested in reading more? Give me your honest opinion and maybe some of your ideas for the story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

***5 years before***

"What do you mean you never got the operation?!" Edward bellowed while glaring at his wife and queen, Irina.

"My darling, I am so sorry!"

"Do not 'my darling' me! Explain to me why you never received the operation, Irina, or so help me god, I will kill you before the disease does."

By now, Irina knew that the charade was over. Her husband's stare was cold and his features were nothing but serious.

With puffy eyes and tears streaking her face, she made her last attempt at saving her marriage.

"Okay, I will tell you everything. I came from a very poor family. When my father heard that you were looking for a wife, he became desperate. He sent me to your court in hopes of catching your eye. My mother groomed me to become the image of the perfect queen. My parents' prayers were at last answered when you finally took notice of me. Since we had little money, I was unable to receive the operation. I did not tell you because I feared the worse. I lied about my upbringing but I swear to you, I never feigned love for you. The moment I saw you, you owned my heart."

Edward stood in shock at his wife's revelations. A million thoughts were going through his head, but the one that stood out above all else was betrayal.

"You insolent woman! Do you realize what you have done? My child, our child, will be dead before it is even born. My heir will have no semblance of a life because of you and your treacherous family!"

His words, filled with venom, stabbed at Irina's heart like a dagger. She sank to her knees and began to beg for his forgiveness.

"ENOUGH! You do not have the right to beg!" He gripped her arms and brought her to her feet.

"Guards! Bring this woman to the west wing. She is not to leave her room until I say otherwise. I cannot stand to have her in my sight any longer."

Irina sobbed like a mad woman while the guards hauled her away.

Edward threw a wine glass against the wall and let out a ferocious growl. His nostrils were flared and his breathing harsh.

When he finally calmed down, he walked to his throne and sat down. His head was in his hands and his shoulders were hunched in defeat. He thought about his child, which caused his eyes to water.

After what seemed like hours, he wiped his tears and squared his shoulders. His eyes were hard with anger. From that moment forth, he vowed to never trust any woman or peasant. To him, they were lowly creatures filled with malice.

"I shall never marry again," he murmured to himself.

***9 months later***

"Your highness, the queen is dead. We removed the child, it was a boy," said the midwife.

The king heaved a sigh before addressing the woman.

"Notify the guards and tell them to bury Irina with the rest of the lowly peasants. As for my son, he shall be buried in the Royal Hall of Zeb."

"As you wish, your majesty."

King Edward was left alone to reflect upon the events that had just transpired.

His wife and son were dead, yet it was not a time to sulk. It was time to paint a mask of indifference on his face. His kingdom needed a strong and fierce king, not a weak and demure one.

A fierce king was exactly what the kingdom of Zeb was going to get.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

***Present day, year 4040***

Bella took a steadying breath before inserting 80,000 lops into the **Genetics X** slot. A feminine and robotic voice was heard through the speakers.

"Hello, and welcome to **Genetics X**. Please stand still, in thirty seconds you will be scanned."

Bella's heart was beating strong, like a drum in her chest. She stood still and straight while the scanner went from her head to her toes. Five seconds later, the voice spoke again.

"Congratulations, you are now impregnated. Father: Unknown. Thank you for your use of **Genetics X**! Good luck."

Bella scoffed. Surely she would need much more than luck to raise a child on her own.

Six months ago, her fiancé Jared up and left her for a girl name Kim. To say Bella was blind-sided would be a gross understatement. Just a couple of weeks prior, they were talking about having a baby. She was ecstatic and even went as far as purchasing baby clothes.

Even though she had a strong head on her shoulders, Bella longed for companionship. She dreamt of finding true love, like in the fairytale books she used to read as a young girl. Bella knew that in reality, her prince charming probably did not exist, at least not in her lifetime.

When she got home, she decided to call her best friend, Rosalie Hale.

"Hey Bella boo! Do you have a bun in the oven yet?" She asked, with anticipation.

Bella laughed. "There is a bun officially in my oven!"

Rosalie squealed with excitement. "I get to be an auntie, I get to be an auntie," she chanted happily.

"Rose, you have no idea how complete I feel. I'm so ready to be a mother," she gushed.

"We should definitely go out tonight and celebrate. What do you say, want to go to ZebZag?"

ZebZag is a popular dance club and lounge. It is Bella and Rosalie's go-to place to unwind.

"Sounds like a plan! I've got to go and eat, but I'll see you tonight."

"Okay Bella boo, you go and feed my niece or nephew! See you soon!"

Bella hung up and smiled. She placed her hands on her stomach and looked at it fondly.

"Hello little one. It's your mama. I just want you to know that I love you, so very much. No matter what, I will always take care of you," she promised with conviction.

***4 hours later at ZebZag***

Bella and Rosalie are sitting at a lounge, drinking fruity drinks.

"Bella, that guy is totally checking you out." Rose nodded her head toward a tall man sitting alone at the bar.

Bella looked at the man and grimaced. He had dark, brown curly hair and a boyish charm about him. He reminded her too much of Jared.

"Oh please, he's probably just desperate to get laid. I mean look at him, he's already drooling over another woman."

Rose glanced at the man and snorted. He was desperately trying to get the attention of a blonde haired woman. He was smiling widely and looked constipated and quite pathetic.

"Yeah, you're right. But Bella boo, not every guy is like Jared. You'd be surprised that some are actually decent," Rose said playfully.

Bella sighed then took a sip of her drink.

"I know that. I'm just not ready for another relationship. Plus, I have the baby to worry about now. I don't have time to invest myself into anything too serious."

"Okay, okay. I get it, and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Rose dropped the subject and brought up a new one. "So speaking of babies, do you think you'll have a boy or a girl?"

Bella opened her mouth, preparing to answer. Before she could get a word out, a hologram popped up on their table. Holographic projections could be seen everywhere in the club. A hushed silence overcame ZebZag and everyone turned their attention to a hologram. There was a woman sitting at a desk.

"Attention all inhabitants of Planet Zeb, we have breaking news from the Kingdom. King Edward's DNA was stolen a mere two days ago. We have word that the King's DNA was sold on the black market. The suspect was apprehended and is now imprisoned. Perhaps the most shocking news is that the DNA was placed into a public **Genetics X**. The king's most trusted confidants are working diligently to locate the exact **Genetics X**, but it may be too late. Any woman out there could already be impregnated with King Edward's heir. Tune in at 10:00 for more updates on the story." The holograph was gone as quickly as it came. The club was back to its previous chatter.

For some reason, Bella had a weird and sinking feeling.

"Holy shit, Bella! What if you're pregnant with the King's baby?!"

Bella stared at Rose with a horrified expression. No, no, no! She couldn't be, could she? Pregnant with King Edward's heir? Bella's face paled and her throat went dry.

"Rose, I, I..." Then Bella fainted. The last thing she heard was the sound of Rosalie's frantic voice.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

***At the kingdom***

"Your highness, we narrowed down the results to five women," Jasper informed Edward.

"Tell Emmett to retrieve them. I want them all here within three days' time."

"As you wish," he agreed.

"Who are these five women that you speak of?"

"Well, we located the exact **Genetics X** that your DNA was placed into. Only five women were impregnated with an unknown father. Those women are Bree Tanner, Kate Denali, Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, and Gianna Volturi."

"One of those vile women is plotting against me. They wish to meddle their way into my kingdom," Edward spat out angrily.

Jasper regarded his close friend with weary eyes. He is aware that after Irina's deceitful act and his son's consequential death, Edward transformed into a bitter, bitter man. He is severely convinced that almost every woman on Planet Zeb is set out to hurt him.

Jasper attempted to reason with the king.

"Your highness, we cannot be positive that any of these women are plotting against you."

"We shall see about that," Edward replied, begrudgingly.

Before Jasper could let out a rebuttal, a chipper voice beat him to it.

"Nonsense, my dear brother! I'm sure all of those women are a bundle of nerves. There is no use in frightening them with your horrid temper," Alice chastised her older brother.

Edward acknowledged her rant with a grunt.

Jasper knew that his wife was the only person in the kingdom who could get away with lecturing the king. Edward adored his one and only sibling. She was the only woman he trusted with his life.

Alice turned her attention to her husband.

"My darling, you must convince Teddy to take it easy on those women. I have a feeling that one of them shall come to be a great friend of mine." She pouted for effect. She knew Jasper would give in to her demands. She had everyone in the kingdom wrapped around her graceful, little finger.

He held out his arms, welcoming her to his embrace. She complied eagerly.

"I'll do what I can, my love," Jasper murmured, while nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Edward turned away from their loving embrace. He was beyond thrilled that Alice and Jasper found love in one another, but his heart was jealous. Jealous that he would never have a wife to share the rest of his life with. Jealous that he was doomed to remain forever alone.

Alice's voice interrupted his depressing self-loathing.

"Teddy, please give her a chance."

Edward sent a playful glare at his baby sister.

"You know I hate that nickname, Alice! And who is this "she" that you are referring to?"

He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Alice let out an exasperated huff.

"You know exactly who I am referring to Ted- Edward!"

Edward smirked at her obvious slip-up. He truly enjoyed the nickname, but relished in teasing her.

"Alice, I know you mean well, but I must handle this situation on my own."

Jasper sighed, then addressed his wife.

"My love, I must speak to Edward alone. Wait for me in our chambers?"

She reluctantly got off his lap, clearly dismayed by his dismissal.

"Fine, maybe you can persuade my brute of a brother. I shall see you soon, my darling." She kissed his cheek before departing from the room.

There was a few seconds of silence before Edward spoke.

"Don't say the words, Jasper. Do not say that I should give "her", a chance. Once we figure out which woman is with _my_ child, she will be dealt with accordingly."

"What if she is truly innocent? You would condemn the mother of your own child?!"

"ENOUGH!" Edward snarled.

"I will not be persuaded. Now take your leave. You have an errand to attend to."

Jasper stood and bowed.

"Yes, your majesty." He left the room, in search of Emmett.

Edward was left alone with his thoughts.

Soon, he would be face to face with five women. One of them will be the mother of his child. He thought about Irina and hissed.

He will not allow himself to become vulnerable. Being vulnerable led to a broken heart, and Edward was in no way prepared to pick up the pieces a second time.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Shout out to my readers who have left encouraging reviews. It is greatly appreciated! Also, thank you to everyone who has favorite or followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, I am simply playing with her characters…**

* * *

**Chapter four**

"Ugh, what the..." Bella tried to sit up, her head was pounding and her throat was dry. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She noticed a note on her bedside table.

_Hey Bella Boo. You fainted at ZebZag, so I brought you home. Sorry I couldn't stay, I have work in the morning. Take it easy and call me later on. Love you! –Rose_

Suddenly Bella was bombarded with memories of last night. There was a real possibility that she could be pregnant with King Edward's baby.

She made her way to the kitchen, in desperate need of some hot tea and an aspirin.

While heating up some water, she began to speak aloud.

"It can't be his baby... What are the chances? Ugh, don't be silly Bella! It's not that tyrant's baby."

"Do you often have conversations with yourself?" A very deep and masculine voiced asked from behind her.

Bella let out a loud scream and jumped in surprise.

Suddenly, in her kitchen, was a very tall and burly man. He had curly, brown hair and an amused glint in his eyes.

"Miss Swan, so sorry to have startled you. My name is Emmett McCarty." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Bella shook his offered hand, shakily.

"Um, hello. Why are you in my home?"

Emmett let out a bark of a laugh. "Hmm, I suppose that is a good question to ask. I was sent to retrieve you."

She waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Okay? Who sent you to retrieve me?"

"Why, the king of course," he replied, as if the answer was obvious.

Bella's heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She knew the answer to her next question, but could not refrain from asking.

"What does the king want from me?" She asked, while placing a protective hand against her belly.

Emmett was seemingly oblivious to her nervous state. He simply smiled at her.

"Miss Swan, you are one of the five women who may be pregnant with King Edward's baby. Now, please go pack up your belongings, it will take two hours to get back to the kingdom." He shooed her along with his hands.

Bella was in a daze while she packed up her things. She was also in a daze as Emmett helped her into the hovercraft.

"Would you care for some water, Miss Swan? You seem to be very pale," Emmett observed.

Bella cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you. You can call me Bella if you'd like."

He beamed. "So Bella, tell me about yourself."

She wasn't fooled. She knew that Emmett would be reporting everything about her, to the king. She briefly debated on whether or not to ignore him, but voted against it.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I am twenty-four years old. Both of my parents are dead and I have no siblings. I..." Emmett interrupted her introduction.

"No, no, no. That stuff is quite boring. Tell me about _you._ You know, your favorite place to hang out, your likes, and your dislikes."

Bella was momentarily shocked. Why in the world would he want to know about her likes and dislikes?

"Why are you so interested in me? It's not like the king cares about those trivial things. All he cares about is being the 'mighty ruler' of Planet Zeb," she spat out angrily.

Emmett sighed. "I know that the king has a reputation of being… stubborn, but he is truly a decent guy, you just have to warm up to him."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Whatever you say, Emmett."

For the remainder of the ride there was an awkward silence. Bella felt guilty about taking her frustrations out on Emmett. He has been nothing but jovial towards her.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. It's difficult to get a handle on this whole situation," she explained.

"No worries, Bella. I totally understand," he said, giving her a sincere smile.

The hovercraft came to a halt, signaling the end of their journey.

Emmett helped her out of the car and led her through massive iron doors.

"Well Bella, I must take my leave. This maid will escort you to your chambers. It was an honor meeting you," he said, before disappearing down a long hallway.

Twenty minutes later, Bella was sitting in her bed chambers. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Bella Boo! How is your day going?" Rose asked.

"Boy do I have news to tell you," she replied.

Bella spent the next hour telling Rose about what happened, unaware that there was someone outside of her door, listening.


End file.
